Khan
Khan Noonien Singh is the dangerous and powerful superhuman terrorist who was genetically engineered in a laboratory to become the ultimate human being. He serves as the main antagonist of Star Trek; Into Darkness. Possible Opponents * Captain America (Marvel) History Khan Noonien Singh was bred in a laboratory in the early space age, with the purpose of becoming the perfect human being: he was given physical, intellectual and mental extremes far greater than that of an ordinary human being. He was one of hundreds of others bred with the same purposes, and he views these people as his family. However, after learning about his abilities, Khan and his people invaded a vast amount of the Earth as dominant rulers. The humans rebelled and they were forced into exile. Khan put himself and his people in suspended animation to escape the wrath of their ex-subjects, and they slept for centuries, but were awakened by Starfleet three hundred years after. This is how the story of the Wrath of Khan begins. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 300+ * Planet of Origin: Earth * Species: Human (Augmented) Abilities * Superhuman strength ** Muscular capacity augmented beyond human extremes ** Can punch through walls ** Is capable of cracking open a human skull with his bare hands * Superhuman durability and endurance ** Skin is abnormally tough and resistant to bladed weaponry and explosions ** Is completely immune to phaser blasts and lasers ** Can jump from vast heights * Superhuman intelligence and calculation ** Possesses an IQ of well over 300, approximately ** Is capable of absorbing and calculating enormous amounts of information instantaneously ** Capable of thinking three-dimensionally ** Is logical to an extreme ** Possesses an extremely eidetic memory ** His eyes can process environments with extreme precision * Superhuman senses and bodily functions ** Can survive abnormally long periods without fresh oxygen ** Blood cells possess extraordinary regenerative abilities ** Speed of heart rate and lactic acid production means can engage intense physical activity for days on end ** Nervous system and procession of thought means his reflexes are incredibly fast and precise Skills * Genius-level intellect * Expert at hand to hand combat ** Has matched and very nearly defeated Spock in close-quarters combat * Expert marksman ** Capable of wiping out an entire Klingon battalion single-handedly, and killing them all without sustaining a single blow * Master of aerial warfare and piloting spacecraft ** Can pilot a ship larger and infinitely more complex than the USS Enterprise ''single-handedly * Master strategist * Master of manipulation * Expert on orbital skydiving '''Weaponry and equipment' * Portable transwarp beaming device (Ship only) * USS Vengeance * Three man cannon (Can carry and wield effortlessly in one hand) * Phaser pistols * Phaser rifles * Combat knife * Portable life-support equipment Feats * Can survive intense temperatures of both extremes * Has matched and nearly defeated Spock in combat * Single-handedly nearly brought about war between the Klingons and the Human race * Eliminated an entire Klingon battalion on his own * Successfully planned an elaborate revenge plot on Alexander Marcus that means he can release his people and continue their hegemony of the galaxy * Survived citywide planetary destruction * Eluded the entire of Starfleet without outside aid * Briefly ruled a great section of the Earth itself, before hibernation Weaknesses * Extreme arrogance - superiority complex * Will do anything to preserve the lives of his people * Psychopathic personality means that his sanity has very narrow limits * Susceptible to surprise attacks in combat * Can be fooled by a person of extreme intelligence that matches or exceeds his own Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with a rival